


A one of a kind Heist

by SaiCarrick



Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First AO3 Post, Timeline What Timeline, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiCarrick/pseuds/SaiCarrick
Summary: When Sly Cooper starts becoming such a nuisance that even all of inter pool cant keep him in check, your going to need more cops, and fast. Luckily two fresh [and mostly coffee driven] faces are ready to join the fray against the Cooper legacy. But a silent question has yet to be asked, should they?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so ye, never posted anything to a site like this before. Guess I just wanted to test my self a little, as I always seem to come up with little crossover ideas in my head, but never really act on them. I have a little more of this planned out, but for now, I think I should just put this out there, see if it sinks or swims, ya know? No reason to kill myself writing this until I know someone wants to read it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

The Zootopia museum, any other day of the week Nick would have said it was a credit to the city. Unfortunately, it was 4:08 AM and, as Nick knew, all the banks were closed at this hour “so much for that credit….” He thought to himself dryly. Nick looked around, from the inside of his cruiser, he could barely see out the windshield as 8 other police cars mimicked his. Red and blue lights blaring, wrapping the museum in what Nick assumed must be a very fashionable purple dress color. 

Not to mention in front of the museum there were what must be 20 officers. All silent, waiting tensely, he didn’t see any familiar faces among the crowd, not that he was worried. They had already been tipped off, a string of heists up the seaboard. Curiously all perpetrated by the same perp, Sly Cooper. Nick slowly shook his head, the parents were clearly at fault here, with a name like that, how could you not fall to a life of crime, regardless. He really didn’t think that this “Cooper” guy was going to get past them. Still with a such a security detail, he had to admit. He was a little curious. He must be one heck of a thief. One look over to the driver’s seat left him with the same view he got looking in that direction 5 minutes ago. 

Half out the window hung a small grey bunny, binoculars glued to her face. Intensely scanning the darkness, almost as if she could will Cooper out of hiding. “Still cute as ever.” Nick barely whispered, “ _Nick_ ,” Judy spoke up, “while I appreciate the compliment, don’t you think you should be paying more attention?” Nick grew slightly flustered at the fact he was overheard but worked fast to save his grace. “carrots, if I pay any more attention, your butt is going to file a class action lawsuit against me!” 

Judy turned around hastily, cheeks reddening, she readied to slap the fox now in front of her. As she lifted her hand, he raised both of his arms defensibly to his side. “Now hold on their officer, it’s not a crime to speak the truth, and I’m just trying to lighten the mood here, there’s a good chance this guy wont even show up with this much activity. I’m just worried you might be stressing to hard….” He trailed off. Judy lowered her hand. “I know, this isn’t exactly exciting nick, but it IS important, we can’t let this guy continue to rob the _**world**_ over willy nilly!” 

That did cause him to reconsider his tom foolery, at least for a _minute_ or two. Nick tried to sit a little straighter in his seat, still, he doubted that the higher ups would make this many officers stay past 5am, seeing as nothing of any importance had happened yet. “Yeah,” he thought, “just 50 more minutes and we will be home free, they might even choose us to go home first!” He turned his head back around, only to find Judy still staring at him, upon closer inspection, it almost seemed like she was looking through him. “Is somebody feeling tired over Ms. Super cop?” Nick teasingly asked. Snapping out of a near sleep like trance, and with a visible jolt, Judy turned back to the window, refusing to let nick get any satisfaction from her flabbergasted face. He chuckled quietly to himself, “yeah, just 50 more minutes, what could possibly happen in that amount of time?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, this got over a hundred hits in three days. Defiantly wasn't expecting that! I have about half of the heist written out, so its a possibility this might update again tonight, but if it doesn't, I wanted to give you the build up.

“ So let me get this straight, Bentley.” Sly said just loud enough for his bin-com to pick up. “There’s _**no**_ activity on the roof right now?” sly stated, once again scanning the rooftop with his eyes and finding it empty.

_“Cant you see that for yourself Sly?”_ Bentley asked in an exasperated tone. The feeling of which was almost lost due to the extreme static the thing produced.  
_“Well of course I can.”_ Sly said, trying not to allow his annoyance to twist his voice to become more than a whisper. Though he was laying prone a few buildings over, the last thing this job needed were _more_ things that could go wrong. _“but seeing as how we literally told them we were coming, I just thought they might have more exits covered.”_  


_“Oh and do please remind me why we sent a literal invitation to the chief of police telling the exact night of our plan again? Wait! I remember now,”_  
Bentley started, matter of fact like, clearly annoyed that Sly had **once again** managed to make a plan much more complicated than it needed to be. It took most of Sly's self-control to stop from chuckling as he continued.  
_“It’s because someone, who will remain _ **nameless**_ said. “Well Bentley, there probably not used to someone of our **caliber** , we wouldn’t want this to be _**too easy**_ , Right?.”_ Bentley said, doing what sly thought was a horrible reenactment of his voice.He sounded way cooler than that......obviously.  


It wasn’t normally like his brother to be so confidant, but he had a point, Sly thought. After moving out of France, where most of Interpol’s resources were located. He had noticed two distinct things. One, the jobs had become a lot more easier. Bentley had attributed this to the fact that if everyone knew him, he would be a bad thief, it just didn't make sense to him. He tried to remember back to a couple weeks ago.  


“Sly, not everyone on earth is going to know of your family’s legacy, you’re a thief, its part of the _job,_ get over it.” Bentley heard a mock gasp as he turned around from the front passenger seat of the van. Sly was laying on the floor, hat over his head, Bentley would have sworn he was asleep. Except he kept going on and on and _**on**_ about how a master thief’s touch should be distinguishable and unique. About how long it had been since a heist had been a "real challenge". How the entire world should know **what** they do, even if they don’t know **who** they are. Right now, the face of the raccoon just held a mischievous grin.  
“your right, and not for the first time either Bentley, lets change that!”  


And so, he had slipped in a left a nice little note on some chiefs desk. Simply telling the night and place they were going to rob. And while a lack of recognition currently had made the last few jobs ridiculously easy, he hoped this note would allow him to fix the second problem he had been having. Ever since he had left France, he hadn’t seen head or tails of his favorite police officer. He hoped that the little invitation he had offered in the shape of his calling card would prove enough to put her back on his trail. Things just weren’t the same without her, other cops simply struggled to keep up with him, he _almost_ missed the zap from her shock pistol, _“weeeelllllll”_ he thought to himself, giving his tail a quick swish as he remembered a particularly good shot on her part. _“maybe I don’t miss the zap as much."_

_“Slllllllllllyyyy.” “HHeeeelllooooo?”_ Bentley chimed through the bin-com  
_“hm?”_  
_“Sly you haven’t moved for some time now, is the lack of activity worrying you that much?”_  
_“No, I’m good, how much time do we have?”_ Sly asked, pulling him self to a low crouch, unlike the crowded rooftops of Paris, the gap between buildings here was much larger, not that he would have a problem of course, he would just need to be running.  
_“Around 47 minutes, you ready?”_  
Sly took off in a sprint


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first part of the heist is underway, should be adding more before the night is through. As always, I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading.

Sly landed effortlessly on the museum rooftop, turning the last of his momentum into a forward roll. He chuckled to himself _Heh, still got it._ Now lying prone, he shimmied his way across the dark rooftop. The gravel scraped across his shirt and pants, uncomfortable as it was, If he strained, he could almost hear the battalion of police officers on the lookout for him below. _Yeah, not the time to be standing up...._ He continued crawling. Fast approaching was a small rectangular square, sly instantly recognized it as the air vent he was supposed to be looking for. The side facing him was made up of three slits, each just large enough to fit a hand through. Looking through and down, sly could just make out a weird bend in the light, this told Sly that the vent did open up a little more, the ominous red tent however, told him something else. _“Lasers, always lasers….”_ it was almost enough to make him sigh. He lifted a hand to his ear.

“Ok Bentley, I found the air vent, I’m gonna head on in so lets keep the chit-chat to a minimum k?” sly said teasingly.

_“Hmmm yeeesss,_ please forgive me, as its my mouth constantly getting us in sticky situations” Bentley retorted. A small moment of silence hung between the two, “Stay safe Sly, and radio in if you see anything suspicious ok?”

A crackly laugh came over the com, “Of course buddy, talk to you soon.” Sly put down his hand, and in one fluid motion pulled out his cane, and rolled on his back. Placing one foot on either side of the vent, he hooked one end of the cane in between the bars. He leaned in midair, like he was falling back down, but he let his cane take all the pressure. The tiny screws put in a ventilation shaft years ago easily gave after a few seconds, the quiet sound quickly swallowed by the darkness. Sly put the vent to the side, and stuck his head in. Looking down he saw a familiar sight, a long chrome passage way that spread open wider further down. One problem, a single red security laser was placed horizontally in the vent, cutting the area he had to play with in half. 

_Hmmmm……….I might be able to slide past that if I threw myself down, but if I miss, I trip a alarm, without even getting a single step inside……_ He desperately looked around, trying to think of anything, until suddenly. _Mabey if I can turn that laser on its self using something as reflective as the chrome vent, I can change how long it is! At the very least I have to try,_ he thought. He pulled his cane out beside him, and lowered it carefully into the vent, he wound have to do this fast, not to mention accurately. If the laser hit anything other than the metal of the cane or the vent, it would be over. He slide into the vent, on his back and head first. Cane griped to his chest like a pharaoh, he tilted his feet, they caught on either side of the vent, effectively stopping him a few inches above the laser. He put the cane above the laser, said a short prayer, then thrust it down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
